wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Graphic Novel
"Graphic Novel" is the third episode of season two of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 24th of the overall series. It first aired on October 5, 2008. Overview Justin and Max steal Alex’s diary only to have it stolen again by Gigi, Alex’s arch-nemesis. In an attempt to recover the diary, the brothers accidentally place Gigi inside the book and into Alex’s secret fairy-tale princess world. Summary Alex is in her magic journal, on the back of a motorcycle. Her knight is revealed to be Dean, though when she hears Max and Justin coming in the lair, she rushes out of the book. At school, Harper says she doesn't see what Alex sees in Dean, but Alex goes over to see him. Gigi humiliates a girl called Laura about her boyfriend, Andy, and Alex says that's why no-one can know she has a crush on Dean. Meanwhile, Max shows Justin Alex's magic journal. Max spots Gigi and he falls for her, and Justin reminds him not to show Gigi the journal. But when she comes over, Max tells Gigi what it is and Gigi takes the book. In a panic, Max zaps Gigi into the journal. Gigi is confused as to where she is, but she discovers Alex has a teddy bear and a Hello Pony blankie. Meanwhile, the wannabes are confused that Gigi isn't at school, so Harper and Alex use this opportunity to mess with them. At home, Justin and Max panic about where to hide Alex's journal, and hide it in a bookshelf saying it will blend in, but Alex finds it automatically Justin and Max have to explain what had happened and Alex is terrified that Gigi will know all her secrets now. Alex goes in the book, but Justin stops her saying that he needs to work out what he's going to say when they find Gigi, first. So, Alex gives him a day and makes everyone promise not to look in the book. At school, Harper and Alex find that the wannabes did as they said, and try and mess with them more, but this time they didn't buy it. Max finds Alex's journal and is reading it. So Alex decides it's time to go into the book to stop Gigi finding out her knight is Dean. Justin and Max follow her in the book. When hitting them with a catapult doesn't work, Alex decides she's going to joust Gigi for the knight, and then they can ride away in the sunset. Gigi chickens out of the joust and rides into the lake. Alex tries to get the knight to ride away, but he wants a kiss first, revealing himself to Gigi as Dean. Gigi asks to get out of there, and Max mistook her for meaning to get out the book, so he sends her back into the school. Justin, Max, and Alex get out the book and try and explain what happened to Gigi, who just thought she was reading the journal and everything was really vivid. Alex tries to get her book back but Gigi stands up in front of everyone. Alex doesn't want to give Gigi the satisfaction, so she tells everyone what is in the book. Justin tries to soften the blow by revealing his own secret book, but it doesn't help. Dean says he likes Alex drawing him and flirts with her. Afterward, Harper conquers her fear of temporary tattoos. Magic Spells *'Literarium Terrarium' - The ability to transfer someone in and out of a book. *'Bookus Mustardo' - an in-functional spell created by Max, which according to him, is supposed to turn a book into a squirt-able mustard bottle that his father, Jerry Russo, uses. Production Notes Continuity *Alex mentions that she would like to be on the committee for a "Zombie Prom" which she actually did end up doing. *We know that Alex has a blanket and a teddy bear *We know that Alex is a good drawer Trivia *In this episode we discover Max has a crush on Gigi. *This episode aired on Disney Channel UK October 13, 2008. *This is Gigi's final appearance in the series. *In the UK, this episode is marked as "The Wizards of Waverly Place" instead of "Wizards of Waverly Place" Cast Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Co-starring *Daniel Samonas as Dean Moriarty *Skyler Samuels as Gigi Hollingsworth (final appearence) Guest Starring *Zack Shada as Joey *Heather Tryzna as Wannabe#1 (final appearence) *Kelsey Sanders as Wannabe#2 (final appearence) *Lili Ishida as Laura *Jordan Carroll as Andy *April Audia as Teddy Bear Episode Gallery VLCSNAP-2016-05-14-12h44m07s350.jpg VLCSNAP-2016-05-14-12h44m04s413.jpg VLCSNAP-2016-05-14-12h43m56s570.jpg VLCSNAP-2016-05-14-12h43m42s639.jpg VLCSNAP-2016-05-14-12h43m19s947.jpg VLCSNAP-2016-05-14-12h42m37s955.jpg VLCSNAP-2016-05-14-12h42m34s674.jpg VLCSNAP-2016-05-14-12h42m24s789.jpg VLCSNAP-2016-05-14-12h42m14s108.jpg VLCSNAP-2016-05-14-12h42m03s639.jpg VLCSNAP-2016-05-14-12h44m28s481.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes